1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a solid form, and in particular, relates to a solid form with a rapid dissolution rate
2. Related Art
In most instances, a substitutive tissue must be used to recover the functionality of body tissue damaged by disease, unless the original tissues have a high inherent regeneration capacity. The unavailability of acceptable human donor organs, and the low rate of long term success due to host versus graft rejections, are the main challenges now facing the field of tissue and organ transplantation.
In recent years, biodegradable hydrogel have been applied in medical treatments, serving as a bone bonding reconstruction, implantable drug release carrier, or drug delivery. However, in clinical applications and commercialization, due to the short shelf life and low stability of the hydrogel, the applications of hydrogel are greatly limited.
Although the hydrogel can be stored in the form of a hydrogel precursor, it takes a long period of time (such as hours or days) until a hydrogel precursor is dissolved completely in water to form hydrogen, resulting in inconvenience to users.
There is, therefore, still a need for a novel method for storing a hydrogel in order to solve the above problems.